To Sacrifice
by Anna221B
Summary: Prompt: "hey so i kind of made this deal to save you and you just need to let me go and let me do this i promised you i wouldn't let you get hurt i intend to keep that promise now let me go" "where are you going" "i gave myself over to our enemy" au
1. Chapter 1

"hey so i kind of made this deal to save you and you just need to let me go and let me do this i promised you i wouldn't let you get hurt i intend to keep that promise now let me go" "where are you going" "i gave myself over to our enemy" au

"Let's go," said the Doctor tersely, grabbing her hand.

"Wha-what?" Rose spluttered, "I can go?"

"Yeah. Go to the TARDIS. I'll be right behind you. I just have to do a few things."

"O..kay. Doctor, you're acting oddly. What's going on?"

"Go to the TARDIS. _Please."_ He sounded desperate.

"Not until you tell me what in the _hell_ is going on!"

"I meant it when I told your mother I'd never let you get hurt. _Never._ You've got to go now. You don't have a choice."

"Doctor, what've you done?"

"I gave myself up."

"You… what? _Why?_ I'm nothing! You have to be free. You save the world, the _universe!_ I'm a shop girl, I could disappear and nobody would care. But you, you're _important!_ You can't do this! I won't let you. You go, leave me. I'll be fine."

"Rose Tyler you are _important._ You saved the world. Defender of the World, that's my girl. Don't ever say you aren't important. You're important to _me._ If you got hurt… If I lost you, I don't know what I would do." Tears brimmed in his eyes.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do, Doctor? Just _leave_ you here? No. Impossible. If you stay, I stay." She grasped her hand in his.

"Don't you get it? I'm _already dead._ They're going to kill me, whether or not you're here. And then what would you do. If you can, do anything, grant me the peace to know that you are happy and safe at home."

"Don't _you_ get it? I won't be happy at home. I won't be happy without you. I l-" Her nails dug into her palm in the hand that wasn't clutching his. "I _can't_ leave you!" A sob burst out of her chest. "Just come with me now! Nothing's stopping you! No one's here. Say you're escorting me home. We can stay together. _Please!_ "

"I can take you to the TARDIS. She'll take you home."

"The TARDIS _is_ home!"

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, ROSE? LET YOU DIE?"

"YES!"

"I can't do this. Come on." He tugged her by her hand, forcefully, nearly dragging her back to the TARDIS. She struggled, but eventually, she gave in to the strong grip of his hand. Her feet made scuff marks on the dusty ground as she dragged them. The beautiful blue box that became her home in the last year and a half drew closer, and she found herself resenting that fact.

When they reached the doors, she begged, "At least come inside with me? Please? One last time?" He consented with a curt nod of his head and opened the doors, stepping inside the blue ship for the last time. "Wait here? I want to give something to you." Again, he nodded. She dashed off to her room.

The lanky man glanced around the console room, and his face crumbled. A sob escaped him He was to leave his home for the last time. Images of Rose laughing on the Captain's Chair came to mind, and he felt his hearts clench in agony. Rose came bounding back into the room in that moment, her boots echoing across the room. She stopped in front of the doors, and his heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

In her hand was a blade from the kitchen, She held it up to her throat, fingers trembling. Her knuckles were white. "I said I wouldn't let you."

"Rose… stop. I can't escape from this. They'll find me."

"Then we'll do what we've always done! We'll _run!_ "

"You can't run forever. I've tried."

She pressed the blade to her throat, the cool kiss of it drawing blood that ran in crimson lines down her neck. She grit her teeth and growled, "Don't doubt me, Doctor."

He sighed, "Put down the knife. I have to go back. If you do this, it'll be worth nothing."

"Without you, I am worth nothing. Don't ask me to live my life without you, Doctor. It can't be done."

He walked slowly, cautiously to her, reached his hand towards the knife. She jerked backwards, another wave of crimson cascading down her neck, dripping into her heaving bosom. She trembled still, despite the resolution in her eyes. He let his hand fall back to his side. "Alright. I give up." He treaded sullenly to the console, his features drawn. He guided them into the vortex, then to his destination. "Let me make sure we're in the right place." He opened the doors and stepped out. The doors locked behind him. Rose dropped the knife, and it landed with a clang on the metal floor.

"Oh don't you _dare!_ " She snarled, and ran to the console. Dematerialization sequence began. "Not again." She found the pane which she had previously pried off in order to return to the Doctor. To her immense surprise, the pane fell off at her fingertips. Once again, she was encased in the beautiful golden light that was the heart of the TARDIS. She let it fill her. She was Bad Wolf once again.


End file.
